IMPERFECTION
by Byun Wu Fan
Summary: (Chanbaek couple) Byun Baekhyun namja manis yang memiliki cacat fisik,jatuh cinta kepada Park Chanyeol namja yang selalu munghinaya.Tanpa disadari Park Chanyeol ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Baekhyun,walaupun kisah cinta Baekhyun dan Chanyeol harus berakhir tragis.


Cast:-Byun Baekhyun  
-Park Chanyeol  
-Huang Zi Tao  
and more...

A/N: Annyeong readers...ini FF pertama author bngt kl masih banyak typho XD,terus fellnya gak dapet atau ceritanya yang pasti author berharap riders suka sama FF banyak ngomong langsung aja keceritanya cappcusss.../? XD

.

.

.

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI DON'T READ !**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

.

**.**  
**PLEASE NO BASH,NO PLAGIAT**  
** .**  
** .**  
** .**  
** .**  
** .**  
** .**  
** . .**  
** .** ****

-Author POV-

Namja manis bertubuh mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun siswa yang bersekolah di Jungwon International High School,Korea mengalami cacat kaki,itu terjadi karena kecerobohanya yang mengendarai motor sambil memainkan ponselnya semasa SMA.  
**  
**  
**  
** **-Baekhyun POV-**

"Hei,lihat si cacat datang" ya begitulah mereka menghinaku Park Chanyeol dan teman-temanya Kai,Sehun,dan berusaha menulikan telingaku setiap harinya,dan kubiarkan saja mereka.

"Hei pergi kalian,jangan coba-coba menghinanya atau akan ku wushu kau Chanyeol hyung sudah kuperingatkan berkali-kali tapi tidak pernah mendengarkanku,liat saja nanti akan ku laporkan ke oemma mu" bela Huang Zi Tao atau sering disapa Tao,dia adalah teman dekatku walaupun usia kami berbeda 1 tahun

"Laporkan saja pada oemmaku aku tidak pula bukan salahku jika selalu menghinanya,itu kesalahanya sendiri mengapa punya kaki yang cacat" ucap Chanyeol

"Sudahlah Tao tak apa,biarkan pula benar yang kan apa yang mereka katakan 'aku ini memang cacat' " ucapku sambil memegang pundak Tao berusaha menenangkan emosinya

"Bukan hanya cacat tapi kau juga pabbo,merepotkan,dan tak berguna" timpalnya lagi

"Aaarrgghhh.. ya sudahlah kajja kita pergi saja dari sini hyung" ucapnya mengajakku ke kelas

**-Tao POV-**  
**  
** Perkenalkan nama ku Huang Zi Tao atau lebih sering disapa Tao,aku berasal dari China tapi aku pindah ke Korea beberapa tahun lalu sesuai dengan namaku 'Tao' yang berarti panda,aku sangat menyukai ,,, panda adalah salah satu hal yang paling kusukai di dunia ini dan salah satu hal yang paling ku benci adalah 'Park Chanyeol' dia tetanggaku keluargaku dekat dengan aku membencinya sejak awal aku pindah kesini dia sering menghina orang yang cacat terutama temanku yang sudah ku anggap hyungku sendiri Byun Baekhyun,itu yang menyebabkanku membencinya.

"Tao.."ucap seseorang menepuk pundakku,kutenggokan wajahku kebelakang ternyata Baekhyun hyung,yang sudah kutunggu sejak tadi

"Kajja hyung,kita pergi"ucapku menggengam tanganya

kami pun sampai disebuah kedai ramyun langganan kami .kami berbincang-bincang seperti biasa,aku pun memulainya dengan sebuah pertanyaan "Baekhyun hyung"."Ne,waeyo ?" jawabnya

"Eeeuuumm..sebenarnya kenapa kau tak pernah marah pada Chanyeol hyung dan teman-temannya yang sombong itu dia selalu menghinamu hyung.."ucapku dengan emosi yang meluap

"Tapi yang dikatakan Chanyeol dan teman-temanya itu memang benar aku memang namja cacat,bodoh,menyusahkan orang lain,dan tak berguna.,ya kan ?"

"Ani,kau itu imut,manis,sangat baik,kau namja yang sangat kuat apakah ada alasan lain kenapa kau selalu menerima hinaanya ? malah kulihat kau selalu tersenyum melihatnya"tanyaku

****

-Author POV-   
**  
UHHUK..**  
(Baekhyun langsung tersedak ramyun yang tengah ia makan setelah mendengar ucapan Tao)

"Ahh,mian minum dulu"ujar Tao memberikan minum

"A-a-ak-aku sebenarnya... itu aku kau janji bisa jaga rahasia kan ?"tanya Baekhyun gelagapan

"Tentu dapat menjamin ini" jawabnya dengan panda smile (?)

"Aku sebenarnya eeuummm.. menyukai Chanyeol sejak pertama kali bertemu,yah walaupun aku tau dia membenci namja cacat ingat mantan namja chingunya kan ? Do Kyungsoo itu sangat sempurna bertolak belakang denganku"

**UHHUK...**  
(kali ini giliran Tao yang tersedak mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun)

"ja..jadi hyung menyukai Chanyeol ... apa kau tidak salah memilih orang untuk jatuh cinta ?Kau tau hyung aku bahkan sangat membencinya sejak pertama kali bertemu,karena sikapnya yang sombong,suka menghina orang lain,dan pastinya menyebalkan"

"Aku tidak tahu memang kurasa dia orang yang tepat" jawab Baekhyun

Dilain sisi...  
Tanpa mereka sadari tenyata Chanyeol tengah makan dikedai yang sama,dan menguping pembicaraan dua namja tersebut

**-Chanyeol POV-**  
**  
**"Aku sebenarnya eeuummm.. menyukai Chanyeol sejak dulu,yah walaupun aku tau dia membenci namja cacat ingat mantan namja chingunya kan ? Do Kyungsoo itu sangat sempurna bertolak belakang denganku"

"ja..jadi hyung menyukai Chanyeol ... apa kau tidak salah memilih orang untuk jatuh cinta ?"

"Aku tidak tahu memang kurasa dia orang yang tepat"jawab Baekhyun

'Cih... berani sekali namja itu memangnya dia pikir siapa dia,dia itu hanya NAMJA CACAT YANG TIDAK mungkin aku menyukainya,bodoh sekali dia'

Aku Park Chanyeol kalian bisa memanggilku Chanyeol,dan AKU BENCI ORANG CACAT mungkin yang kalian pikirkan tentang aku sekarang aku adalah namja jahat,dan tidak punya hati terserah kalian ingin menganggapku bagaimana tapi aku ingin memberi tahu yang sebenarnya

===========_**FLASHBACK==========**_

"Hei lihat itu,Park Chanyeol si buta datang".Aku terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan mereka.

"Kau Park Chanyeol anak buta,pabbo,tidak berguna apa kau hidup tapi tak bisa melihat,lebih baik mati saja sana hahahaha..".Hinanya lagi

Aku terus saja berjalan,aku tidak peduli hinaan mereka walaupun aku merasa sangat marah

"Heii...orang buta sombong sekali kau tidak mendengarkan kami,atau jangan-jangan kau tidak hanya buta tapi juga dengar aku tidak,hah ?Kasihan sekali kau sudah buta tuli pula"

Biasanya aku sabar tapi kali ini aku benar-benar marah kutendang mereka orang tuaku dipanggil oleh guruku kejadian itu appaku membawaku ke rumah sakit dan menjalankan operasi mata dan mataku menjadi normal kembali.

=========_**FLASHBACK END=========**_

Coba kalian bayangkan sendiri bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang Park Chanyeol setiap hari diperlakukan seperti itu tak jarang mereka memukul,menendang, penuh dengan cacian dan hinaan,sikasaan ... setelah kejadiaan itu aku jadi membenci semua orang cacat dan aku juga memperlakukan mereka seperti dulu aku diperlakukan.

**-Author POV-**  
**  
** Hari berlalu seperti biasa seorang Byun Baekhyun tetap tersenyum menghadapi hari-harinya yang penuh dengan itu tetap ada,perasaan yang biasa disebut 'CINTA'.Byun Baekhyun tetap mencintai Park Chanyeol.

Siang itu Baekhyun sedang berkeliling sekitar sekolah untuk sekedar mencari tak sengaja Baekhyun melihat Park Chanyeol sedang menyebrang jalan yang tidak menyadari kedatangan sebuah truck besar karena ia sedang asik bermain pikir panjang Baekhyun segera berteriak "PARK CHANYEOL... AWAS...".Ia pun langsung berlari secepat yang ia bisa walau tongkat penyangga itu memperlambat larinya namun ia tetap berusaha keras berlari demi keselamatan orang yang ia cintai 'Park Chanyeol'.

Niatnya menyelamatkan Chanyeol memang berhasil tapi yang terjadi sekarang Byun Baekhyun sedang terkulai lemas dengan badan yang berlumuran darah.

Chanyeol langsung mendekati Baekhyun yang sudah tak berdaya "Chan...Chan..yeol" panggil Baekhyun

"Ne,aku disini Baekhyun,jeongmal mianhe Byun Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol sembari memegang tangan Baekhyun

"Chanyeol... s-sa-sarang..hae"bisik Baekhyun

"Mianhae ,saranghae"

" tinggal Park Chanyeol"setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya Baekhyun pun langsung tidak sadarkan diri

"Baekhyun-ah ireona...jebal~"pinta Chanyeol sambil memeluk Baekhyun

**-Author POV-**

Seorang pria bertubuh sekitar 185cm berdiri didepan sebuah makam menggunakan kemeja hitam sambil membawa rangkaian ,itu makam orang yang selalu dihinanya selama ia hidup,selalu dicaci,dan diperlakukan tidak wajar oleh dirinya tetapi dia selalu membalasnya dengan senyum manisnya bahkan ia berani mengorbankan nyawanya demi orang yang ia cintai 'Byun Baekhyun'.Mengenaskan bukan ketika cinta yang tulus dibalas dengan hinaan,dan cacian. 

**** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ / ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
All day why does only your face  
Come up, still I can't forget you  
Again only tears, I'm looking for you through the scarred memories  
I don't know, tell me  
Why you left me, at least like this  
I wanted to grab onto you, please hold me, please return to me

I remember your last smile  
If time could be stopped  
I would run and hold you and could do anything for you  
I miss you a lot today too  
I want to hold you just one more time  
Today and tomorrow too I'm fading away with only tears baby

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bigbang- I don't understand~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-**Chanyeol POV-**

Aku ini memang namja pabbo ani maksudku sangat-sangat pabbo yang tidak punya bisa aku membiarkan semua ini menyesal demi apapun aku tak akan memaafkan diriku kubutuhkan sekarang hanya sebuah 'KESEMPATAN',tapi sayangnya kesempatan tidak akan pernah datang pada namja pabbo sepertiku.

"Mianhe Byun ..."

.

.

.

.

.

** -THE END-**  
**  
**Yehet~ FFnya udh ? gaje kah ? gak sedih yah ? Ini kan FF pertama author jadi masih perlu banyak 'T BE A SILENT READERS,author perlu saran dan kritik kalian biar FF selanjutnya lebih baguuuss..oke ? Annyeong riders.. :*


End file.
